Odio Halloween
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Harry siempre ha tenido un motivo para odiar Halloween y esta no es la excepción.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en este fic le pertenecen a JR Rowling y a WB TM. Yo no lucro con estas historias, así que no me demanden. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, claro**

**ODIO HALLOWEEN**

**(One-Shot)**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Nunca me ha gustado Halloween. Desde pequeño siempre tuve esa aberración por la fecha a pesar de no estar nunca seguro del motivo. Cuando la fecha se acercaba, mi tía Petunia adornaba el exterior de la casa con las típicas calabazas y vestía a Dudley para salir a buscar dulces. Le confeccionaba los trajes más elaborados ya que, siendo siempre demasiado grande para su edad, los disfraces que vendían en el ASDA nunca le quedaban. ¿Yo? Yo siempre me vestía de lo mismo año tras año: de fantasma. Cosa más sencilla, le hacía hoyos a una sábana vieja y percudida y me la echaba en la cabeza. Luego me daba una calabaza de plástico para pedir los dulces, pero no importaba cuantos recibiera, Dudley siempre me los quitaba todos al terminar la noche. Quizá ya estaba predestinado a odiarla o quizá era que una parte de mí sabía lo que esa fecha significaba para mí. Después de todo Halloween es el día en que mis padres murieron.

Cuando ingresé a Hogwarts creí que me destino cambiaría... pero no fue así. En mi primer año en el colegio, el profesor Quirrel dejó entrar a un troll y Hermione casi muere en el baño debido a esto; en el segundo tuve que asistir a una extraña fiesta de cumpleaños donde tanto la comida como la música eran desagradables; en mi tercer año tuve que lamentar que mis únicos tutores no me dejaran ir al viaje escolar y temer por mi vida cuando un intruso destrozó el retrato de la torre de Gryffindor; en cuarto año mi vida corría peligro constante y así sucesivamente… era como si el destino se empeñara en recordarme lo terrible que ese día era y siempre sería para mí.

Y uno creería que luego de la derrota de Voldemort, las cosas cambiarían para bien. Pero tampoco hubo mejora. A pesar de haberme librado del mago más poderoso y tenebroso de todos los tiempos, todavía me quedaba esa faena que tenía que afrontar para siempre y mientras viviera. Siempre tendría los Halloween para recordarme que la vida no siempre sería perfecta. Siempre tendría ese día al año en que siempre algo tenía que salir mal.

No debía extrañarle a nadie que este día no quisiera salir de la cama…

-Harry, no seas tonto… no puedes quedarte en cama todo el día.

-Claro que puedo, solo mírame hacerlo.

-¿No eres un poco mayorcito para hacer ese tipo de berrinches?

-¿Y no eres tú un poco mayorcita para seguir presionándome sobre las cosas que debo y no debo hacer?

Escuché ese sonido entre suspiro y gruñido que siempre emitía cuando estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Me sujeté con todas mis fuerzas de mi almohada esperando lo peor, pero en lugar de eso la sentí sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-Sé que es tu primer Halloween sin tu familia… y que siempre has creído que es un día maldito. Pero Ginny se fue hace cuatro meses ya ¿Cómo puede tener eso algo que ver con que sea Halloween?

-No soy tonto, Hermione… sé que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Pero sé, como bien lo he visto año con año, que el día de hoy bien puede pasar algo que empeore mi situación actual. Y eso me hace preguntarme ¿Qué puede pasar que lo empeore? Lo que sea que eso sea… no quiero saberlo. Prefiero quedarme aquí, gracias.

La sentí recostarse al lado mío. Ella sobre la cobija y yo debajo de la misma. Me descubrí un poco y me giré para contemplarla mirar el techo.

-Hay días que yo tampoco quisiera salir a la calle…- me dijo con una voz quieta,- quedarme en casa sin hacer nada y esperando que los días malos hayan terminado para cuando me despierte…- sonrió un poco sin quitar la vista del techo, ella sabía que la estaba observando,- ¡Pero la vida no es así!

Me tomó desprevenido. En un parpadeo ya estaba montada sobre mí descubriéndome el rostro y jalando la cobija mientras se ponía de pie. Reincorporé medio cuerpo intentando quitársela pero simplemente dio varios pasos hacia atrás y supe que no tenía caso hacerlo… aun cuando me pusiera de pie y fuera tras ella, no me dejaría cumplir mi voluntad.

-¿Has considerado volver a casarte? En serio, Hermione… eras más tolerable cuando estás casada que así soltera y sin nada que hacer.

Hermione refunfuñó cruzando los brazos en el pecho y yo sonreí descaradamente.

-Mira quién habla,- me dijo sin la más mínima intención de ocultar la intención de su respuesta,- si alguien necesita una esposa para dejar de comportarse como un niño de cinco años, ese eres tú.

Emití un hondo suspiro y me senté en el orilla de la cama sabiendo que no tenía caso seguir con mi plan original. Hermione podía decir lo que quisiera, pero para mí estaba clarísimo que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ocurriría de cualquier forma me quedara o no en la cama. Después de todo, el Halloween anterior fue el inicio de mis desgracias actuales ¿Y aun así osaba Hermione decir que no existía tal cosa como la maldición del día de brujas?

Habíamos pasado un Halloween bastante normal. A pesar de mis dudas, había terminado por resignarme a tolerar los pequeños contratiempos que ese día me traía siempre. Después de todo, al estar con Ginny y mi familia, cualquiera de esos contratiempos eventualmente me parecían insignificantes (sin contar la vez que la casa se incendió, por supuesto). Hermione y Ron se habían divorciado dos años atrás, pero al estar solos para la fecha (y sabiendo mi fobia por la misma) nos habían acompañado a Ginny, Teddy, Victoir, Fleur, Bill y a mí para una pequeña cena. Dicha cena había transcurrido normalmente por unos diez minutos cuando la lechuza de Hogwarts llegó. Conteniéndome para no temer lo peor, dejé que Ginny leyera la nota.

"James…"

No había necesitado más. James siempre había sido del tipo en meterse en problemas. Pero desde que Scorpius había ingresado al colegio, los problemas habían ido en aumento. James decía que Scorpius siempre molestaba a Al, pero cuando le preguntaba a mi segundo hijo, éste me decía que estaba protegiendo a Rose, su prima e hija de Ron y Hermione. Fuera cual fuera el caso, James ahora estaba en problemas y lo que Ginny tenía en las manos era un citatorio.

"Iré yo" me dijo guardando la nota en su bolsillo.

"Puedo ir yo…" me ofrecí.

"No, no… siempre eres muy suave con James. Lo que necesita es mano firme. Además, hoy es Halloween ¿No dice tu superstición que no debes salir de la casa?"

"No es superstición, Ginny…" le contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco "es casi un hecho científico. Además, no hay una regla que me impida salir de la casa… las cosas malas me han sucedido sin importar en donde esté ¿O es que ya olvidaste ese Halloween en que me quedé atrapado en el ático por todo el día?"

"Mejor quédate" me dijo poniéndose la capa de viaje "es mejor que tengas compañía por si te quedas atrapado en un lado…"

Intenté protestar pero me silenció con un beso en los labios. Terminé por acceder porque sabía que esas detenciones de James eran tan comunes que McGonagall ya debía saberse el discurso de memoria. Solo me consolaba saber que ya era su sexto año y que quedaban menos de dos años de lo mismo.

Poco sabía yo que al dejar ir a mi esposa sola a ese pequeño contratiempo era en realidad parte de la misma maldición. Incluso dejé ese año pasar creyendo que en efecto nada pasaría, que la maldición se habría roto por sí sola o que se había desgastado. Si tan solo lo hubiera sospechado… si solo hubiera imaginado que ese día Ginny se enfrentaría a Draco en nombre de nuestro hijo y que Draco se disculparía ante ella. Y que él la invitaría a un café como parte de la disculpa y que harían las paces…

¿Cómo podía Hermione decir que no existía la maldición luego de lo que había pasado? De no haberse topado Ginny con Draco no habrían vuelto a tener contacto y eso no los habría llevado…

-Harry, deja de pensar en eso,- me dijo Hermione suavizando la expresión,- las cosas malas pasan sin importar la fecha. Anda, vamos… Ron vendrá en una hora y vamos a ir a almorzar algo.

-Qué envidia me dan…- le dije poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a mi armario,- poder ser amigos a pesar de no estar casados…

-Ginny ha querido ser tu amiga también pero no la has dejado.

-¿Y cómo podría? Hermione ¿Podrías tú? Si Ron hubiera tenido una aventura con tu peor enemiga y se terminara el matrimonio… y él decidiera quedarse con ella a pesar de todo. Si Ron te dijera que estaba enamorado de ella… ¿Podrías ser su amiga?

Hermione guardó silencio. No había muestra de enojo en su expresión. Estaba claro que lamentaba mi situación. Después de todo, luego del divorcio ella había sido la única persona a quien veía todos los días cuando mis hijos no estaban en casa. Ella sabía cómo me sentía con respecto a mi relación… y supongo que era por eso que no podía permitirme culpar "a la maldición de Halloween" por todo ¿No debía culpar más bien a Ginny?

Una parte de mí no podía culparla… por lo menos no todavía.

-Mi situación con Ron fue distinta y lo sabes… mi relación con Ron siempre fue complicada y decidimos estar juntos a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Muchos años dejamos pasar las grandes peleas hasta que comprendimos que nos estábamos asfixiando. Que no éramos compatibles y que lo mejor era estar lo más alejados el uno del otro… para preservar la amistad. Ron y yo siempre seremos amigos porque fuimos amigos antes de casarnos.

-¿Quieres decir que yo empecé mal con Ginny?

-No intento decir nada, Harry. Podrías haber empezado como amigo y terminar de todas formas como lo hicimos Ron y yo… o terminar siendo "nada más que amigos" como lo hicimos tú y yo. Ninguna de las opciones soluciona el problema así que te sugiero que mejor dejes de buscar culpables y aceptes lo que pasó y sigas adelante con tu vida.

La manera en que Hermione siempre tenía la razón era molesta. Gruñí intentando liberar mi frustración mientras me sacaba la camisa del pijama y la botaba sobre la cama. Hermione se cruzó de brazos apoyada en el marco de la puerta como sabiendo que eso era justamente lo que estaba pensando e intentando ocultar esa satisfacción al saberlo. Me puse una camisa muggle de color azul con pequeñas rayas blancas y me apresuré a buscar un pantalón azul marino. Estaba seguro que iríamos a un lugar muggle a juzgar por el vestido de Hermione. Cando por fin lo encontré, Hermione cerró la puerta y me esperó abajo a que terminara de vestirme y arreglarme. Quince minutos después la acompañé a la sala.

-¿Ya ha llegado Ron?

-Aun no…

-¿Algún mensaje de Hogwarts?

-No…- sonrió Hermione poniendo sobre la mesita del café el periódico que había estado leyendo cuando baje,- Harry, deja de pensar que algo malo va a ocurrir ¿Quieres? Pensar en esas cosas solo llamará a la mala suerte.

-¿Entonces sí crees en la mala suerte?-inquirí arqueando la ceja.

-No, claro que no… es solo un decir. Harry ¿Qué quieres que te diga para convencerte que hoy no es un día malo?

-No puedes decir nada, Hermione…solo debes esperar.

-¿Esperar a qué?

-Algo ocurrirá… ya lo verás. Así que prométeme algo… si pasa algo malo el día de hoy ¿Dejarás de llamarle "superstición" y me dejarás a partir del año que viene quedarme en la cama todo el día por el resto de mis días de Halloween?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió finalmente.

-Solo si me prometes que si no pasa nada este año… te vas a olvidar de esta estupidez. Es más, si algo bueno pasa el día de hoy, por muy pequeño que sea… considerarás a partir de hoy el día de Halloween como tu día de suerte.

Extendí la mano y cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos. Y casi como si eso fuera una señal que el destino estaba esperando, el patronus de un gran perro se apareció en medio de la sala.

-Ron no vendrá…-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Empecé a emular mi sonrisa triunfal pero fui interrumpido de tajo por Hermione quien se puso de pie y deshizo el patronus de Ron agitando los brazos. Pronto el humo plateado se había desvanecido.

-No podemos tomar eso como buena o mala noticia…- me dijo señalándome con el dedo índice.

-Pero Ron es mi mejor amigo…

-No seas cínico, Harry… no tomaré eso como mala noticia. Todavía no lo sabemos. Tenía que ser una desgracia…

-¿Algo como mi casa en llamas o a mí mismo encerrado en el ático sin comer en todo el día?

Hermione refunfuñó.

-Algo así…-me dijo tomándome de la mano,- así que vamos, desde ahora por mi cuenta corre que este sea el mejor día de tu vida.

Y así lo hicimos, o por lo menos lo intentó. Ese día no hicimos absolutamente nada que no fuera de mi agrado o que no fuera para mi beneficio. Desayunamos una pizza de Distch, patatas con especias. Deambulamos por la orilla del Támesis y nos subimos a un ferri que nos dejó en el puerto de la torre de Londres. Parecíamos turistas de nuestra propia ciudad. Volvimos a tomar el metro y terminamos cerca del ojo de Londres a donde nos trepamos y contemplamos la vista de la ciudad a pesar de estar escondida bajo nubes grises.

-Siempre quise subirme acá…- le dije a pesar de mi temor de que la maldición hiciera efecto cuando la rueda de la fortuna nos tuviera en la parte más alta.

-Lo sé…- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirí bastante sorprendido.

-Siempre que venimos a la ciudad lo sugieres pero nunca insistes.

-Es verdad…- respondí apoderándome de su mano,- le tienes fobia a las alturas.

-Está bien,- me respondió desde su lugar lejos del cristal.

No pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de las cosas de las que Hermione era capaz con tal de demostrar que mi supuesta superstición estaba mal. A pesar de estar convencido de lo contrario, tenía que admirar su determinación. Pero entonces pensé ¿Cuándo no he admirado su determinación?

Cuando terminamos con el ojo de Londres me llevó a un restaurant de comida hindú. Esa era otra de las cosas que siempre había querido hacer pero me había detenido no por ella, sino por Ginny y Ron quienes nunca habían tenido mucha tolerancia con la comida picante. Quizá eso era algo que Hermione y yo teníamos más en común debido al lugar donde habíamos crecido. Los padres de Hermione amaban la comida internacional y yo… bueno, los Dursley siempre me daban la comida que ellos no podían comerse. Y la comida hindú, siempre que se pasaba de picor, terminaba en mi plato. Y a pesar de que la gente puede pensar que eso ocasionaría que la odiara, en realidad me había entrenado con los años a tolerarla y eventualmente incluso a tomarle gusto.

-No tientes a la suerte…- me advirtió Hermione cuando me escuchó pedir el curry más picante del restaurant,- ese curry es demasiado picante…

-Creí que no creías en la suerte,-repliqué con ese dejo de ironía que ella muchas veces utilizaba en mí.

-Si se te irrita el intestino no será mala suerte… eso te pasará más bien por idiota.

No paramos de reír durante la cena ya que, como Hermione lo había pronosticado, mi curry estaba tan picante que era casi incomible. Claro que pude haberlo cambiado o haber pedido algo más, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Además, la expresión de Hermione cada vez que yo tomaba un bocado no tenía precio.

Un plato de curry y ocho vasos de agua después, salimos del restaurant con la intención de volver a casa.

-Eso no estuvo tan mal…- le dije tomándola de la mano mientras caminábamos por la calle.

Ese era un hábito que habíamos adquirido luego de que los dos hubiéramos terminado con nuestras parejas. No había nada de romántico en ello, pero nos conocíamos lo suficiente para no sentirnos intimidados por el contacto físico o por mostrarnos semidesnudos ante los ojos del otro. Como cuando me había cambiado la camisa y ella no había hecho ademán de irse… o como cuando me pedía ayuda con el cierre de algún vestido y yo tiraba de los tirantes de su sostén para hacerla gritar (más de dolor que de sorpresa).

-No, no estuvo mal,- me respondió sin dejar de sonreír, quizá recordando mi expresión por la comida picante de antes,- ¿Qué te parece ahora Halloween?

-Todavía no termina el día…- le dije usando ese tono de advertencia y escepticismo.

Hermione se detuvo en la esquina, justo en la puerta de un pub.

-Todavía es temprano ¿Qué tal unas pintas? Yo invito…

-Cómo podría negarme.

Entramos al bar y nos tomamos un par de cervezas cada quién. Sus ojos brillaban como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Quizá se la estaba pasando tan bien como yo que había logrado olvidar por lo menos por ese rato lo sola que normalmente estaba. A diferencia de Ron, ella no había buscado una nueva pareja todavía. Y no es que le guardara rencor, después de todo Luna Lovegood era amiga de la familia y el que terminaran juntos había parecido la cosa más natural del mundo. Ella con su humor tan ligero y esa admiración que siempre había tenido por él… esa admiración que Hermione nunca había desarrollado a tan gran medida.

No pasó mucho tiempo sin que empezáramos a hablar de eso. De Ron y Luna y de cómo lo estaban tomando Rose y Hugo… la pequeña Rose tan madura como su madre había comprendido al instante que sus padres eran más felices separados mientras que el pequeño Hugo había intentado persuadirlos durante todo un año pero ahora lo estaba tomando mejor. Especialmente cuando Ginny y yo nos habíamos separado y Lily necesitaba un amigo con quién llorar. Mi pequeña Lily, luego hablamos de ella y de lo preocupado que yo estaba por ella. Sabía que ella lo había aceptado mejor que James pero eso no quitaba que hubiera llorado tanto en un principio. Y luego estaba el asunto de su madre viviendo con Draco Malfoy y Scorpius que sería su medio hermano…

-Es complicado, pero dales tiempo…- me dijo Hermione pasándome la tercera pinta de cerveza de la noche,- James es rebelde pero ya es mayor. Quizá el que más debería preocuparte es Al… ese niño siempre ha sido el más sensible de tus hijos ¿Has hablado con él?

-Al nunca me dice nada…- dije entre medio molesto y medio frustrado,- era más fácil cuando era más pequeño. No podía dejar pasar un día sin contarme de su vida. Pero ahora… es como si le estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio para saber de sus sentimientos.

-Tiene quince años…- razonó ella dejando su espalda reposar en el cojín del sillón del bar,- si mal no recuerdo, tú eras insufrible a esa edad también.

Intenté no sonreír al recordar mi temperamento pero fue inútil.

-Al menos yo tenía una excusa… Voldemort andaba tras de mí.

-Tus hijos también la tienen, Harry… que sus padres se separen es el boggart de todo niño.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- suspiré,- ¿Nunca te cansas de tener la razón?

-Por supuesto que no,- respondió petulantemente,- ese es mi sello personal.

Decidimos caminar las cuadras restantes en dirección a Grimmauld Place. Desde mi separación con Ginny yo había estado viviendo ahí mientras que ella se había mudado a la casa Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos toleraba la idea de quedarse en la casa que habíamos compartido juntos pero tampoco habíamos querido venderla por respeto a nuestros hijos. Quizá en el futuro, ellos la atesorarían más de lo que nosotros podíamos ahora.

-Van a dar las once…- señaló Hermione mientras andábamos por la calle y un grupo de chiquillos disfrazados nos sacaban la vuelta para pedir dulces en una de las casas de por ahí.

-Ah, pero esto no termina hasta que termina…- repliqué con una sonrisa irónica, mi mano todavía cerrándose en la suya para quitarla del camino de un segundo grupo de chiquillos.

-No hay nada que pueda pasar que pueda arruinar este día,-me dijo sin ocultar el orgullo en su voz.

Y como si la ironía estuviera de mi parte, el cielo comenzó a destellar y un trueno resonó por toda la calle. Nos detuvimos de golpe, mi rostro se giró para verla a los ojos y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando las gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-¿Decías?

-¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Es solo lluvia!

Miré alrededor pero los niños en disfraces habían comenzado a dispersarse entrando al refugio de algunas de las casas. Era imposible sacar la varita y desaparecernos entre tantos muggles mirando por la ventana igual de sorprendidos por la lluvia repentina de esa noche. Empecé a correr tirando de Hermione para que me siguiera pero ella me detuvo.

-Solo caminemos,- me dijo a pesar de que la lluvia había amainado ya casi de manera tropical y muy poco típico de Londres,- según investigaciones… nos mojaremos más si corremos que si caminamos. Además, no podemos ver mucho delante de nosotros. Podríamos chocar con algo o sufrir un accidente.

-¿Por la maldición?

-Olvídate de la maldición, Harry… eso puede pasarle a cualquiera y no tiene nada que ver con que sea Halloween o no. Ser descuidado y tonto no es algo que se le pueda achacar a fuerzas extrañas de la naturaleza.

-Está bien…- suspiré,- pero caminemos. Esta lluvia está demasiado helada. Enfermarnos también sería estúpido.

Para nuestra suerte, solo eran cuatro cuadras las que teníamos que caminar y logramos resguardarnos lo más posible del agua. Aunque eso no evitó que llegáramos empapados a la vieja mansión Black. Hermione lanzó sus zapatillas descuidadamente mientras se exprimía el cabello en el tapete de la entrada. Yo hice lo mismo con los míos mientras desempañaba mis gafas por enésima vez.

-Vamos…- le dije tomándola de la mano en dirección a la chimenea,- nos enfermaremos si no nos quitamos esta ropa fría y empapada.

El vestido de Hermione era como de gasa. Una tela muy ligera que cuando entraba en contacto con el agua… me dejaba ver su ropa interior. Y la ropa interior era de… algo parecido al encaje… que al igual que la gasa del vestido, una vez mojado, me mostraba más de lo que nuestra cordialidad encontraba aceptable.

Me giré de golpe dándole la espalda tan pronto como mi conciencia me reprendió. Hermione se dio cuenta al instante y colocó su espalda contra la mía.

-Iré por mi varita para secarnos más rápidamente…- le dije recordando de pronto que las habíamos dejado en los abrigos empapados en la entrada.

Hermione no respondió. Seguía exprimiendo su vestido y calentando las palmas en el fuego. Revisé rápidamente el bolsillo de mi abrigo y me di la vuelta para volver a la chimenea pero algo sobre la mesita de la recepción llamó mi atención. Era como algo envuelto en una tela de cuero negra. Había visto muchas de esas antes, Hermione trabajaba en el ministerio y muchas veces redactaba sus comunicados en pergaminos dentro de toras de cuero negro con letras doradas como ese. Estiré la mano presintiendo de lo que se trataba y deshice el listón dubitativamente.

"Estimado señor Potter, por medio de la presente…"

Terminé de leer el comunicado y volví a enrollar. Mis pies se sentían como ajenos a mi cuerpo mientras caminaba en dirección a Hermione quien seguía intentando secarse con el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿La encontraste?

No respondí a su pregunta. En lugar de eso le extendí el comunicado que ella reconoció casi al instante.

-¿Ginny?

Asentí dejándome caer en el sillón individual frente al fuego, Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que leer el contenido del comunicado para saber que era el divorcio por fin aprobado. Era oficial. Todo había terminado entre ella y yo.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo frente a mí. Ya no nos importaba la cantidad de agua en nuestras ropas o el cabello, solo sujetó mi mano y la acarició con cariño.

-Oh, Harry…

Me pasé la mano por el cabello varias veces como intentando calmar mis pensamientos ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo podía haberlo terminado sin remordimiento alguno luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos? Hermione parecía estar leyendo mis preguntas mentales pero no se atrevió a darme una sola respuesta. Su mano seguía cerrada en la mía.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo…- dije por fin con los dientes todavía apretados,- ¿Cómo puede Ginny valorar más lo que tiene con Draco que lo que tuvo conmigo? ¿Cómo puede alguien minimizar tantos años?

-Harry, no te tortures…

-¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a decir que son cosas que pasan y que no tiene que ver con Halloween? Pues mira, justo ahora he ganado la apuesta ¿No es así? Justo ahora es el peor día de mi vida.

-Claro que no, Harry. El día de hoy fue…

-¿Qué? ¿Genial? ¿Crees que porque tuvimos unas cuantas risas el día de hoy e hicimos todas esa cosas que siempre quise hacer lo vas a mejorar en comparación a que la mujer que amé todos estos años me ha dejado por otro?

-¡Pero Ginny de todos modos te iba a dejar! El divorcio te iba a llegar hoy o mañana o uno de estos días…

Me puse de pie abruptamente. No quería escuchar más al respecto. Hermione se puso de pie también.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Justo ahora Ginny está con él… Draco está con el amor de mi vida y yo pasé el día contigo, contigo que solo eres mi amiga.

Tan pronto lo dije desee no haberlo hecho. La expresión de Hermione, casi pude ver su corazón quebrarse. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás y me estiré para alcanzarla de la misma manera que había intentado alcanzarla esa mañana para que me regresara mi cobija. Corrí tras de ella fuera de la casa. La lluvia seguía cayendo a raudales y recordé lo que me había dicho de correr a lo loco bajo la lluvia y sin posibilidad de ver lo que había delante. Una presión en el pecho me hizo acelerar en paso, no podía dejar de pensar en que algo le pasaría por mi culpa y recordé mis propias palabras acerca de cómo una situación que ya es mala podía tornarse aún peor.

Y entonces ella se paró en seco dándose cuenta que un coche se aproximaba. La vi balancearse intentando no perder el equilibrio y cuando por fin se quedó sobre la acera respiré aliviado apresurándome en su dirección para recogerla del piso.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- le dije una y mil veces abrazándola contra mi pecho,- no quise decirlo así, sabes que no es así. Hermione, no eres "solo" mi amiga y lo sabes. Perdóname… no llores. Por favor, Hermione

Quizá era el shock de haber sido casi atropellada o era que el agua estaba demasiado fría y ya se había cansado de correr. Pero me dejó levantarla en mis brazos y la llevé de regreso a Grimmauld Place. Una vez ahí la llevé escaleras arriba a mi habitación y la coloqué sobre la cama. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, seguía herida por lo que le había dicho. Volví a decirle que lo sentía mientras me sentaba a la orilla de la cama apretando su mano.

"Harry…" susurró con una voz apenas audible para mí , "de verdad quería que fuera el mejor día de tu vida…"

-Lo es… lo es… el verte ahí, pensar que algo podía haberte pasado… y que no haya sido así… oh, Hermione…

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y pude sentir su abrazo cálido de regreso.

"Harry…" me susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba "déjame hacer de este día… el mejor día de tu vida"

Me aparté de ella sin poder ocultar mi confusión. Sus ojos todavía clavados en los míos, sus manos se cerraron en mis mejillas y me atrajeron hacia ella sin que yo pudiera o quisiera hacer nada al respecto.

Mis labios estaban sobre los suyos y su beso, tierno en un principio, adquirió el calor de algo que no tenía la naturaleza fraternal a la que estábamos acostumbrados. Me aparté abruptamente pero ella se limitó a sonreír y a relamerse los labios. Dudé solo un instante pero algo dentro de mí me incitaba a continuar. Era el calor de su cuerpo que me llamaba a pesar de que sus manos frías casi me quemaban el rostro. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las froté intentando regresarles la temperatura adecuada. Me incliné una vez más hacia ella y el rubor en sus mejillas me dio permiso para besarla una vez más. Mis manos dejaron ir las suyas y de pronto sujeté su rostro apartando el cabello de su frente.

-Oh, Hermione…- susurré cuando interrumpimos el beso.

Siempre había querido hacer eso… sin saberlo ¿Pero cómo podía haberlo sabido si nunca lo había intentado? De haberlo sabido antes… jamás habría querido otra cosa en mi vida.

Mis manos bajaron hacia sus hombros y los froté para hacerlos entrar en calor. Sus pezones duros seguían asomándose a través de la delgada tela de su vestido y de su sostén. Dejé que mis instintos me guiaran sin permitir que mi conciencia hablara demasiado. La callé en eun rincón, le dije que me dejara en paz a pesar de que parecía que quería gritarme, que lo que hacía era inaudito, que no estaba permitido, que era una abominación. No me importó…no la dejé distraerme.

Bajé el escote de su vestido de un tirón y al mismo tiempo cedió el sostén. Sus pechos estaban libres frente a mí y conduje mis labios a recorrer el camino a uno de ellos. Mi lengua recorrió su forma dando círculos y mis dientes se apoderaron de ellos dando pequeños mordisco que la hicieron gemir debajo de mí.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

"No…"

Sus manos guiaron mi cabeza y las mías deshicieron el vestido con facilidad. Su piel fresca se erizaba cuando mi lengua la recorría de lado a lado. Mi camisa y mi pantalón salieron volando en algún punto de la acción y pronto éramos solo ella y yo sin ninguna otra prenda salvo nuestra ropa interior. Volví a besarla intensamente luego de cubrirnos con el edredón, a pesar del calor del momento, luego de la lluvia alguno podía pescar una neumonía y no quería que eso pasara. Me cosquilleaba la piel al sentir sus pechos presionados contra el mío. Tantos años de conocerla… nunca había pensado que estaríamos en esa situación. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en cosas del pasado. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que su cuerpo contra el mío, en la alegría que sentía de que estuviera conmigo… en sus labios y sus manos en mi piel…

Introduje mi mano en su ropa interior acariciando su punto más sensible. Vibró ante mi tacto y volví a besarla apasionadamente imitando con mi lengua el movimiento de mi dedo en su clítoris al mismo tiempo que sus cadera hacían exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Estás segura?- le susurré al oído al sentir que mi erección hacía presión contra su cadera.

Ella intentó sonreír pero el placer era demasiado para lograrlo, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El rubor en sus mejillas me decían que estaba de acuerdo, así que introduje pícaramente un dedo dentro de ella arrancándole un suspiro. Sabía que estaba lista y yo tampoco podía tolerarlo más. Rápidamente extraje sus pantaletas y recorrí mis boxers hasta mis rodillas antes de apresurarme sobre ella una vez más. Su calor me rodeó al instante, busqué sus labios desesperadamente mientras que mis movimientos la hacían vibrar nuevamente.

"Oh, Harry…" suspiró en mi oído cuando mi velocidad aumentó.

Callé sus labios con los míos una vez más. Mis manos estaban en sus pechos, los apreté al sentir que el placer iba en aumento. Al sentir sus caderas haciendo círculos en mí. Sus labios también exploraban los míos, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y sus suspiros inundaban mis sentidos.

El clímax no tardó en llegar y dejé que todo mi ser se depositara en ella impetuosamente. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se hicieron compañía y al ver nuestras expresiones no pudimos evitar atacarnos de la risa.

"¿Ha mejorado tu día?" inquirió con la respiración entrecortada.

-Considerablemente…- reí dejando mi nariz descansar sobre la suya.

Le robé un beso breve antes de girarme a su costado.

Hermione se acurrucó contra mí colocando la palma de su mano abierta sobre mi pecho y nos quedamos un largo rato así sin decir más. Las campanadas del reloj de péndulo de la sala nos sacaron de nuestro trance.

"Son las doce…" me dijo enredando su pierna con la mía.

-Eso quiere decir que has ganado la apuesta…- sonreí girando el rostro en su dirección y besándola nuevamente.

"Pero no lo hice por la apuesta… Harry, tienes que saber… ¿Sabes por qué no me gustaba la idea de que pensaras que Halloween estaba maldito?"

Intenté decir que sí pero todo lo que salió de mi garganta fue un gruñido que Hermione comprendió al instante.

"Siempre he creído que Halloween es el mejor día de todos. Es como mi día de suerte"

Me giré a mirarla a la cara. Parecía apenada de lo que estaba a punto de decir pero siguió hablando de todas formas.

"Harry… para mi Halloween siempre ha sido una fecha especial. Siempre fue especial cuando era niña pero cuando entré a Hogwarts se volvió todavía más especial"

-¿Por qué?

"Porque Halloween es el día en que tú y yo nos volvimos amigos… era el día que sin importar las cosas malas que pasaran, siempre estábamos juntos. Sí, también los compartí con Ron, pero luego de nuestro divorcio comprendí, que quien hacía mis días especiales desde que había llegado al mundo mágico eras tú. Y tú has estado en todas mis celebraciones de Halloween desde que me rescataron del troll. De alguna manera siempre hemos estado juntos y es por eso que…"

-Te dolía escucharme decir que odiaba el día o que era el peor día del año…

Hermione asintió apenada y me sentí conmovido. Ella tenía razón. A pesar de lo mal que siempre me iba año con año, Hermione siempre había estado ahí y a pesar de todas esas "desgracias" siempre había podido contar con ella. Y ahora… justo ahora, luego de lo que había pasado entre nosotros comenzaba a preguntarme si lo que había pasado el Halloween pasado, de Draco llevándose a Ginny de mi lado ¿Podía decir que eso era mala suerte? Días atrás…momentos atrás habría dicho que sí sin chistar pero ahora Hermione estaba en mi cama… estaba en mis brazos y había sido mía por fin. Como si esa fuera la manera en que siempre debía haber sido.

-Pues ya no debes preocuparte…- le dije tomándola entre mis brazos para colocarla sobre mí. Su pies desnuda todavía hacía cosquillas sobre la mía,- a partir de ahora Halloween será mi día favorito también.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a besarme. Luego dejó su cabeza descansar en mi pecho y comenzamos a desvanecernos quedándonos dormidos…

"¿Crees que sea posible quedarnos así para siempre?" inquirió mientras mi mano acariciaba su espalda.

-Podemos intentarlo…- le dije a sabiendas que hasta entonces no había existido otro lugar u otros brazos donde me hubiera sentido más en paz y más en casa.

(Si les gusta este final, quédense aquí. Pero si quieren ver un final de Halloween, sigan leyendo. Pero luego no me digan que no se los advertí…)

Me despertó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Apreté los ojos pues todavía estaba exhausto y adolorido por la noche anterior. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al emular los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Intenté moverme pero Hermione seguía dormida sobre mí. Gruñí un tanto molesto por los golpes insistentes en la puerta pero luego recordé la petición de Hermione de quedarnos para siempre en esa cama. quien fuera que estuviera tocando la puerta, podía irse por donde había venido pues yo no tenía intención de levantarme mientras Hermione estuviera conmigo.

Hermione… mi Hermione…qué raro se sentía pensar en ella de esa manera, como si fuera algo de mi propiedad ¿Pero es que alguna vez había sido diferente? Ella siempre había sido mía de todas las maneras excepto de esa forma que ahora era nueva y que era la única que había faltado y ahora nos decía que siempre debía haber sido así y que siempre sería así.

Pasé mi mano a lo largo de su espalda y sentí el frío reflejado en mi palma. Jalé la manta para cubrirla sabiendo que el frío de noviembre era implacable y que terminaría enferma si seguía descubierta mucho rato estando así desnuda.

De pronto los golpes en la puerta cesaron pero pronto se convirtieron un pequeñas explosiones. Brinqué sobresaltado colocando a Hermione a mi costado. Tanto tiempo de conocerla jamás me había percatado que podía dormir como un tronco. Quise ponerme de pie alertado por los estridentes ruidos del primer piso, pero antes de poder reincorporarme Ron ya estaba entrando a mi habitación acompañado de un par de Aurores más del trabajo.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué demonios?

-Harry…- me dijo con la respiración entrecortada,- Hermione…

Miré a mi lado, Hermione seguía cubierta con la cobija… dormida impasiblemente.

-Ron… ya sé qué vas a decir, pero todos somos adultos y ustedes están divorciados y yo también…

-Oh, Harry…

Su expresión era más bien una mueca de dolor. Le dio la vuelta a la cama y se puso de pie en el lado en que Hermione dormía.

-Ron, espera… déjala en paz. Ella no tiene que darte ninguna explicación, es una mujer adulta…

-Harry ¿Qué hiciste?

La manera en que Ron había hecho la pregunta era alarmante. Era una mezcla de asombro y asco. Me sentí fúrico que pudiera ser tan prejuicioso.

-Para ahora, Ron… Hermione y yo sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Además, no somos parientes de verdad. No hay nada incestuoso en lo que pasó así que quita esa expresión.

Ron parecía no estar escuchando lo que yo le decía. En lugar de eso sujetó la cobija de una de las orillas y tiró de ella revelando el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione. Un grito desgarrador salió de su pecho al contemplarla. Quise disculparme, quise defenderla, pero había algo en mi cabeza que llamaba mi atención más que toda la vergüenza que ahora sentía. Los ojos de Ron estaban llenos de lágrimas y de dolor, un dolor mucho más profundo que el que se siente al sentirse traicionado… ¿Quizá todavía la amaba? ¿Quizá había salido con Luna para darle celos?

Me acerqué a él sin saber qué más hacer o decir y entonces desvié mi mirada hacia Hermione. Fue más bien un instinto, quería ver su expresión para saber qué papel íbamos a jugar ¿Amaba ella a Ron o en verdad sentía algo por mí como me había dicho la noche anterior?

Y hasta entonces me di cuenta de qué era lo que estaba mal. Hermione estaba pálida, sus labios azules, su cabello despeinado y las sábanas estaban llenas de sangre. Ron volvió a mirarme con asco y repitió la pregunta.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Miré mis manos, estaban rojas… manchadas de sangre. Miré mi cuerpo y había sangre por doquier. En la cama, en el suelo… en mis brazos.

-Yo…- quise decirle lo que había pasado pero ahora no estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello varias veces intentando despejar los pensamientos nublados ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? Sentí mi pecho palpitar a toda prisa. Recordé la noche anterior, la expresión de Hermione cuando le había dicho que ella era "solo una amiga". Hermione iba corriendo por la acera, la lluvia era densa y entonces ella se detenía al filo de la acera justo a tiempo para esquivar el auto… pero entonces una imagen nueva apareció ante mis ojos. Hermione se tambaleaba en la orilla de la acera, el coche se apresuraba por la orilla para alcanzar el semáforo…

-… el conductor reportaba haber atropellado a una mujer…- decía Ron como sin sentido pero yo no podía escucharlo.

El cuerpo de Hermione volaba por los aires y aterrizaba en el suelo golpeándose la nuca.

-… los peritos informaron al ministerio de magia pues no encontraban a ningún muggle con la descripción. Además, Hermione es famosa en el mundo muggle… la gente de los tribunales muggles saben quién es…

Harry se acercaba a ella. El conductor bajaba del coche a toda prisa. Decía algo que no había escuchado en ese momento.

"¡oh, por dios! ¿La maté? ¿Está viva? Llevémosla al hospital"

Recordaba haberla recogido del suelo. Recordaba haberle pedido perdón. Hermione no había contestado en todo el camino a casa. Pero entonces había reaccionado, le había dicho por qué amaba el Halloween, la había rescatado…

-¡Harry! ¡Contéstame!

El cuerpo de Hermione en su cama. Sus manos frías, su cuerpo siempre había estado fría.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry!

Me senté en el suelo. La gente entró y se fue, algunos quisieron llevarse a Hermione pero me fue imposible permitírselos. Tuve que forzarlos a irse a punta de varita. Yo soy el elegido, nadie se atrevió a hacerme frente.

-… le prometí que nos quedaríamos en cama para siempre. Esa fue mi última promesa.

Pero Hermione no me contestó… no me dio la razón ante nadie. Pero me quedé ahí, sujetando su mano.

"¿Harry?"

-¿Hermione?

"¿Estás triste?"

-Quieren que rompa la promesa que te hice. Quieren que te vayas…

"claro que no" rió ella con esa risa que hacía tiempo no escuchaba "yo siempre estaré aquí. Contigo. Como prometimos. ¿Sabes? Hoy es Halloween…"

"Me encanta Halloween" le dije sin poder evitar sonreír ante la ironía "Halloween es el día que llegaste a mi vida"

"Y nunca me iré"

**Y no digan que no se los advertí… XD. Listo, mi reto de Halloween. Agradezcan a Gaby quien me ha pedido una tragedia en lugar de solo el lemon XD. Y la verdad es que a final de cuentas me ha gustado la historia. Ojala a uds tb. Happy Halloween! No olviden su review!**

**TLAL**


End file.
